IS
by Jamkawaii10113
Summary: This is my first fanfic! YAY! anyways, its Ichitaka's first score.


============================================================================ ====== This is a Fanfiction. I have no plans of ruining the anime, despite of the content. I am a fan of "aizu". I kinda like the manga and the storyline. They are not my characters, I wish they were, but god forbade me to. I would like to share my imagination with you, and that is Ichi's first score on Iori. They are not my characters, nor the storyline is, but my imagination is mine.  
  
I hoped I could be there when this thing will happen, I hope. But so far, I think it's a mystery if I would To or not. I think the other fans feel the same too.  
  
You can react by flaming me, or by praising me, whichever you prefer. It's your right, and I respect that. At least, you've read my very first fanfic!  
  
You can email me at jamkawaii10113@yahoo.com ============================================================================ ====== Cast of Characters: Ichitaka Seto, Iori Yoshizuki, Itsuki Akiba, and Teradani Sizumasa.  
  
------------------------------- Chapter 1: "Daydream"  
  
"Iori, how I love you so." Ichitaka said to Iori in a pleading manner. "I just want to tell you, its been bothering me lately. I do feel for you. I just want to get it out of me, at least I told you." He added.  
  
Iori was blushing; she turned her back from Ichitaka. "You..... Love me...... Ichi...taka?" she replied.  
  
"Yes, I love you very much, Iori." He replied while touching Iori's shoulder.  
  
Ichitaka was very content because finally, he said what he was longing to say to her. He doesn't have to hide it anymore. He gathered enough courage to tell her that he loves her. To him it was a dream fulfilled.  
  
"Ichitaka........" Iori said. "Iori....." He replied. Iori looked back and shouted "YOURE DAYDREAMING AGAIN!"  
  
Ichitaka found himself holding on Teradani's shoulders. "You're really horny, my friend, well I can't blame you." Teradani mocks Ichitaka. Ichitaka sat on the grass of their schoolyard. "It was only one of my daydreams." he said to himself.  
  
"The problem with you Seto is that you're very weak. Look at you. You're pathetic! Why don't you go tell Iori now, the past is the past, whatever happened in grade school might not happen in high school?" Teradani said. Ichitaka was upset. He felt that he'd never say what he really feels for Iori.  
  
"Oh c'mon Seto, you can say what you feel on your dreams, why not do it in real life?" Teradani encouragingly said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Teradani." Ichi replied.  
  
What they didn't know, Iori was listening at them behind a tree. "Seto...." she said to herself.  
  
"Everyone! I'm home!" Ichitaka said while removing his slippers at the front door. "Darling, you're home!" Itsuki said teasingly. Ichi wasn't pleased at Itsuki's joke. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" Itsuki said. "Id rather meet a ghost." Ichitaka replied. Itsuki's eyes were welling. She covered her eyes and turned her back. Ichitaka instantly felt guilt. "Sorry, I just had a bad day, I didn't mean It." he replied. "Oh sure you didn't." Itsuki replied. "And I don't mean to do this either!" Itsuki said as she jumped on Ichitaka. Sitting on his abdomen, she leaned down for a kiss on the lips. After she kissed Ichitaka, Itsuki stood up and laughed as she went up to the stairs. Ichitaka was wiping his mouth and constantly shouting "Disgusting!". "And Oh, by the way, Auntie isnt here, and so is Uncle. They went out for a date, hee-hee!" Itsuki added. Ichitaka went up into his room. He lay down on his bed and looks at Iori's picture at the magazine. "Iori, she's so beautiful." He said while hugging the magazine. He dozed off for the night.  
  
BUZZ! The doorbell rang. "Ichitaka, get the door will ya? I'm doing my best creation yet!" Itsuki shouted. Ichitaka woke up. He was irritated because Itsuki didn't open the door. He wiped his eyes and went down. BUZZ! It rang again. "Wait a minute! I'm coming!" Ichitaka growled angrily. He opened the door to see a smiling Teradani. "Hi there Seto! I just passed by for you to have an unexpected visitor." Teradani said. "Okay, go in." Ichitaka said. "No, no, not me Seto. I'm Itsuki's unexpected visitor." Teradani replied. Confused, Ichitaka asked "Who is my unexpected visitor then?". "Me." Iori Yoshizuki came in the gates of the Seto residence. "Iori?" Ichitaka said to himself. "Well then come on in too!" Ichitaka said happily.  
  
Iori came in first, ahead of the two guys. Ichitaka whispered, "What is she doing here?". "She told me she wanted to talk to you." Teradani replied. "What could we talk about this time of the night?" Ichitaka asked. "Well, I told her you might be sleeping. We were talking about you in a coffee shop. She told me she wanted to say something to you. She was very reluctant to see you. She convinced me to take her here. " Teradani said while smiling. Ichitaka was looking at Teradani as if to say "What?". Then he shifted his eyes to the standing Iori.  
  
"Ichitaka, I have something to say to you." Iori said. Ichitaka, thinking it was for the party they are organizing, nodded favorably and led Iori and Teradani up his room.  
  
On the way to the room, Teradani saw Itsuki. "Hello Itsuki!" He said. "You two go ahead and talk about everything. Ill wait here and talk with Itsuki." Teradani added.  
  
Ichitaka and Iori went inside the room. "You may sit wherever you want to." Ichitaka said. Ichitaka thought that this will never happen again, but it did. Iori was in his room again. Iori sat on Ichitaka's bed. Ichitaka remembered that the magazine with Iori's picture was underneath his pillows! He was sweating but he pretends not to be nervous. "Ichitaka...." Iori said "I heard your conversation with Teradani a while ago, you know, at the schoolyard." Iori added. Ichitaka was sweating "Wh....... what conversation..........?" He said while trembling. "Ichi, I know what you feel about me." Iori said "To tell you the truth, I feel the same way too." she added. "Wh...at?" Ichitaka said nervously. Iori stood up and embraced Ichitaka. Ichitaka was so nervous he was sweating all over. He looked down at Iori and saw her crying. "I love you Ichitaka." Iori said. "I....... I love you too." Ichitaka replied and embraced Iori. He was thinking that it was all a dream; he hoped that he'd never wake up. "Oh Ichitaka, I love you. I hoped that you love me too, I thought you hate me so I didn't let you feel." Iori said while looking up on Ichitaka. Ichitaka wiped Iori's tears and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. Ichitaka can't do anything to her; He looked up on her as a different type of girl. So as a sign of respect he just kissed her on the cheeks. Ichitaka removed his arms and stared at the floor blushing. Iori held Ichitaka's hand and placed it on her left breast. "Ichitaka, I've dreamt that this day will come. I never know that my dreams will do come true. Please Ichitaka, please?" Iori said.  
  
"Yes Auntie, Ill tell him." Itsuki said to Ichitaka's mom. Itsuki hanged the phone and looked at Teradani. "I'd really need to tell Ichi that his parents went on a business trip. I joked him about them you know." Itsuki said. Teradani placed his hand behind his head. "What about buying some snacks first? Let's go!" Teradani held Itsuki by the arm and dragged her outside the door. "What is happening up there?" Teradani said to himself. "But Ichi...." Itsuki said.  
  
------------------------- Chapter 2 - "Love"  
  
"I....ori....?" Ichitaka muttered. Iori was blushing while tears drip from her eyes. "Ichitaka, I know you dreamt of this too, I know what you feel. Now its time to make it real." Iori said to Ichitaka. Ichitaka doesn't know what to do. "I'm.... Confused Iori." He said while looking at the floor. When he looked up, Iori was near his face, still with his hands on her breast, she kissed him in the lips. Iori's right hand touched Ichitaka's sensitive part. He felt heat emanating. Their libido was rising. "Iori, I love you." Ichitaka said. "Shhh....." Iori replied as she lowered herself. With Ichitaka's shirt still on, she kissed him in the chest. She went lower and lower till she reached the gates of Ichitaka's length. She slowly opened the zipper of Ichitaka's pants. Ichitaka closed his eyes. "God, please don't wake me up yet!" He said to himself. Iori took Ichitaka's out. "Finally. You don't know how much I've waited for this, my beloved." Iori muttered. Ichitaka's was throbbing. He loved Iori so much. He never thought this would happen, even in his dreams. Iori kissed Ichi's. Ichitaka was sweating in pleasure. "What about Teradani?" Ichitaka said. "Shhh my love, he'll disappear like he always does." Iori replied. Iori licked the length of Ichitaka. Ichitaka felt as if angels surrounded him, with his special one embracing him. She kept on licking Ichitaka, he never thought of this happening, but it is too right in front of his eyes. Iori started to do her work. She licked every last inch of Ichitaka. Her tongue felt like silk. Ichitaka couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Iori. Iori held Ichitaka's. She jerked it for a while, and then licked on the head. Ichitaka's body felt electrocuted. "Ichitaka......." Iori said. She then licked Ichi's and placed it in her mouth. She ejaculated it in her mouth. Ichitaka was in heaven, but he's not contented yet. Iori stopped what she was doing and looked up at Ichi. "Please...... Seto?" She said.  
  
Thinking it was one of his dreams; he said to himself "I'm very sorry Iori.". "Please, Ichitaka? Please, I know you want to..." Iori said while blushing. "Iori....." Ichitaka replied as he helped her up. He kissed Iori on the lips and slowly removed her dress. He laid Iori down at his bed; he started to caress Iori's pride possession. He licked the nipples until it stood up. "Ichitaka...." Iori moaned "more...please!". Ichitaka kissed Iori again; he went up into her ear and said, "I love you Iori, my queen, my love.". Iori replied, "I love you too." and readied herself.  
  
Teradani peeked before opening Ichi's door. He saw what was happening inside. "What's happening in there?" Itsuki whispered to Teradani. "Nothing, uhhh, why dont you show me your sculptures?" He replied sweating. "Not fun, I want to see whats happening in there!" Itsuki replied while placing her arms on her waist. "Ichitaka told me your sculptures suck. I wanna prove him that he's wrong." Teradani whispered while closing the door silently. "Hmmm, that guy! C'mon!" Itsuki held Teradani by the neck and brought him inside her room.  
  
The only thing that barred Ichitaka to Iori was a cloth. He kissed Iori and went lower her, kissing every path of skin Iori has. Until he came to that barrier of cloth. He slowly removed it. He held Iori's inner thigh as he licked Iori's.  
  
It was still fresh, many times was it tried to be pried open, but it was only meant for Iori's true love, and it is happening right now. Iori clenched her lip. She bit it with pleasure. "Ichitaka....... more......please!" Iori said. Ichitaka's fingers went into Iori's. It was wet. He pushed it in and out lustily but slowly. "Agh! Ichitaka!" Iori moaned as she held Ichitaka's hair. Ichitaka's hand other hand went into Iori's breasts. He played with them. After a few minutes, Ichitaka removed his fingers. He looked at the love liquid Iori produced just for him. He felt heat, he wants more, he wants to be inside Iori. He went up into Iori's ear again. "I want to be inside you. Do you want me to?" Ichitaka whispered teasingly. "I want you in it Ichitaka, I want you! Ichitaka please, do it now!" Iori begged. Ichitaka smiled as Iori spread her welcoming legs. Iori held Ichi's again; it was wet with her saliva. She jerked it, as if instructing the beast to go inside its den. She placed it in position and Ichitaka penetrated her. They both closed their eyes. It was Iori's first time; she was in pain as the hymen broke. Ichitaka did his job. Iori was blushing and sweating as Ichitaka is going in and out of her. Iori's produced a lot of fluids just for her beloved Ichitaka. She felt content; also did she dream about this before. "Ichi.....taka......" Iori moaned as she closes her eyes. Ichitaka held one of Iori's breasts. He caressed it while he is pumping theirs in constant motion, a motion of love.  
  
"Ichitaka is doing it with Iori, I can't believe him!" Teradani said to himself. "And this was given to me by my neighbor in America!" Itsuki said to Teradani. "Oh, Yeah! Uhh... Nice." Teradani said to Itsuki but he is still thinking of Iori and Ichitaka finally doing the coitus, a sacred act of love.  
  
The love partners felt heat. "I....ori...." Ichitaka moaned, "I think..... I'm......" Ichitaka didn't finish his words because he felt Iori's grappling his. Like vicegrip, Iori's walls embraced every length of Ichitaka. Ichitaka's spat some juices and it flowed outside of Iori. Ichitaka was tired, he laid his head on Iori's chests but his is still penetrated in her. "I....Iori.... I love you." He whispered. "I love you too.... Ichitaka." Iori replied as she embraced Ichitaka with her hand and fiddled his hair with the other. "Whats going to happen now?" Ichitaka asked Iori. "I dont know my love, I dont know." Iori replied as she covered her eyes and slept. Ichitaka looked at Iori's face, kissed her on the lips and dozed off with Iori.  
  
"What the hell is happening in Ichi's room?" Itsuki said to Teradani. "Im going to take a look." Itsuki added. Teradani didnt know what to do! "No, uhh, what about teaching me how to do this?" he said as a feeble attempt to stop Itsuki. "Yes, after I see what is going on in there!" Itsuki replied angrily as she went out of her room. Teradani had a plan to stop Itsuki. "Itsuki...." he said. "What? Are you hiding something from me?" Itsuki looked at Teradani with angry eyes. Teradani smacked Itsuki's lips with his lips. Teradani looked at her after she was smacked. Itsuki slapped Teradani and ran into her room and shouted, "I hate you Teradani! You can go to hell with Ichitaka! STUPID!!!!" as she locked the door. Teradani touched his slapped cheek and looked at Ichitaka's door. "I know this is not right, but I have to do it." he said to himself. "Sorry Itsuki, sorry Iori....." he added. He went into Ichitaka's room and found Ichitaka on top of Iori sleeping.  
  
He was kinda turned on about what he saw, but he was in there for a purpose. He went near Iori and whispered "I....ori..... Wake up, we have to go.". Iori's eyes opened and saw Teradani. She quickly shoves Ichitaka on the side and protected herself with the blanket. Teradani looked back. "Im sorry Iori, but we have to go home. Dress up, I'm gonna take you to your house." he said as he went out of the door.  
  
Iori picked her dress and dressed herself up. Iori kissed Ichitaka for the last time. "Sleep tight my love." she whispered. As she was about to stand, she saw the magazine with her pictures in it. She took it, "I love you Ichitaka! Iori Yoshizuki" she wrote on her picture, placed it back under the pillows, and she left the room.  
  
------------------------- Chapter 3: "Aftermath"  
  
Teradani walked Iori home after a train ride. "Iori...." he said. "Please dont think that I'm that kind of girl, Ichitaka is, well, special for me. I love him" Iori said to Teradani. "Im not saying anything, I understand you. My question is, what's gonna happen now?" Teradani said. "I dont know, I love Ichitaka and I want him to be my boyfriend. But I want him to make the move." Iori sadly said. "Well, if you're gonna wait for Ichitaka, you'll probably have to wait for a hundred years before he'll make his move. If you didnt go in to his house this night, then you wouldn't feel that.... thing you did." Teradani replied. Iori looked at the pavement and sighed. "I love him, that's it. Im very happy that he loves me too. I just hope that he would do his thing. I liked what happened to us. The feeling was great. I love him. Do you think he'll change his feelings for me after we did that?" Iori asked. "Im sure, he'll forget about it tomorrow. He'll consider it as one of his "daydreams" with you. Why don't you play along? Maybe he'll do his thing and take it as an encouragement?" Teradani said while smiling. "Ichitaka loves you so, and now you know. He is afraid to tell you because of what happened to him in grade school. Why don't you play along? This is going to be fun." He added. "Thanks Teradani..." Iori said while opening the gates of their residence "Ill consider that.". "Hey, ill not tell him that it happened in real life! You can count on me." Teradani said. Iori went in their house and slept for the long tedious night.  
  
"ZZZZZzzzzzzzz......" Ichitaka snores "Iori.....". He moved his hands to feel Iori beside him. But Iori wasn't there. He woke up. "A dream? It's too good for a dream. Iori...... It was another one of my dreams again...... Maybe I really should tell Iori what I feel. Maybe its time for her to know that I love her. Iori......." He said to himself.  
  
And so, that's my Fan fiction. I hoped you liked it. It was fun typing this; I hope you had fun too. Love is really a complicated thing, its unethical to happen in just a day, but it does sometimes and turns into true love. Sometimes we are discouraged. We love a person but we never let him/her feel. What a pity. That person needs to know it. At least the person knows. Even if it will break another persons heart, love will find a way. Who knows, maybe that same person has the same feelings too. ^^  
  
Until then, this is Jammykawaii10113, signing off. 


End file.
